Labels Required
by brittany34
Summary: Lois grows tired of waiting for Chloe and Oliver to define their relationship and decides to take matters into her own hands. Sequel to 2 out of 3
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Labels Required

**Author: **brittany34

**Summary:** Lois grows tired of waiting for Chloe and Oliver to define their relationship and decides to take mattes into her own hands

**Characters:** Chloe, Oliver, Lois, Clark, Bart, Victor, and AC

**Pairings:** Chloe/Oliver, and Lois/Clark

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word Count: **4,695

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of it's characters

Special Thanks to LJ user **alxnhnt22** for making the georgeous banner for this story. Which you can see on my LJ page... Link on my profile

LJ user **ihearttvsnark** for pushing me to complete this story no matter how badly I wanted to scrap the whole thing.

LJ user **serafina19** for suggesting episode 5x01 Definitions for my Chlollie done HIMYM style series.

* * *

><p><strong>Labels Required <strong>

Lois did her best to tune out the sound of the crowd around her as she stared at the blond pair sitting across from her. There was something different about them.

She fingered the fluorescent colored straw in her drink as she continued to study them desperate to figure out what had caused the change.

It was their body language that finally clued her in.

Chloe's cheeks were pinker then usual in fact they were displaying a full on blush and Oliver… he hadn't stopped grinning since he sat down. Add to those factors the frequent glances and knowing smiles they were shooting in each other's directions and the reason for their unusual behavior was obvious.

"Oh my God!" Lois squealed clapping her hands together excitedly. "You actually did it!"

Chloe's face paled and her eyes grew wide.

"Did what?" Clark asked lifting his drink to his lips, but Lois ignored him.

"You two had sex!"

Clark choked mid pull from his bottle spraying the area around him. "You two had sex?" He lowered the bottle back down to the table, grabbed a nearby napkin, and began to wipe up his spit out beer from the table top all the while keeping his eyes locked on them as he waited for an answer.

Lois lightly slapped at his arm and shushed him still beaming at the pair, "it was the Naked Man wasn't it? Wait to go Chlo… I'll admit when you got off the phone with me the other night I was worried you might not actually go through with it."

Chloe finally found her voice, and leaned forward, "Lois can we please talk about this later… and maybe someplace not so crowded."

"Will one of you at least admit it?"

Chloe looked at Oliver. He rolled his eyes and gave her a quick nod.

"Fine. Yes. We had sex," Chloe snapped, "now would you please just drop it?"

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this to happen for how long, you can't really expect me to just _'drop it'_. I need details! First off…" She leaned forward and smirked, "how was it?"

Chloe groaned. "Lois…"

"Don't 'Lois' me, this is a huge deal, you and Ollie are _finally _together. Now we can start having double dates. Ooh, _weekly_ double dates, and just think about it, we can get married around the same time, _not_ a double ceremony though my wedding day is going to be all about me. Then we can get pregnant at the same time and our daughters can grow up to be best friends just like we did."

Clark chuckled lightly at his girlfriend, "you know Lois there's no way of even knowing that you'll both have girls… what if one of you ends up having a boy.

Lois scoffed, "Oh they'll be girls. Can you imagine? Our daughter will have my hair and your eyes, and their daughter will basically be a little Chloe but with Ollie's eyes and the two of them will run around the farm playing investigative reporters and uncovering all the secrets of the Kent Farm…"

Chloe glanced quickly at Oliver and noticed his suddenly stiff position. There was no doubt that Lois's musings were making him very uncomfortable. She held up her hand desperate to silence her older cousin, "Lois…"

"Of course you know that if they're half as good as Chloe and I were, we'll have to be upfront with them about all the family secrets from the get go, because like it or not they'll figure it out. It's better to be honest I think."

Chloe turned and locked eyes with Oliver silently begging for his assistance. He nodded and placed a comforting hand on her knee before speaking, "Lois!"

She smiled sheepishly at them, "sorry. I'm kinda doing that whole putting the cart before the horse thing again, huh?"

"Yes!" They both shouted at her.

Lois's timid grin turned into a full on mega watt beam, "Aw that is so cute, you guys already talk in sync."

Oliver shook his head as Chloe covered her face with her hands and fought the urge to let out a frustrated scream.

"So when do you wanna set up our first official double date… Clark and I are free this Friday."

Chloe dropped her hands from her face, "Lois before you go booking us up every Friday from now until the end of time there's something you should know." Chloe fidgeted nervously in her seat dreading Lois's certain reaction to what she was about to tell her, "Look Oliver is amazing, he really is…"

"And of course I think Chloe is to…" Oliver interjected.

Chloe smiled at him and then looked back at her cousin, "but Ollie and I talked some stuff out and decided…"

"Oh no, you better not say what I think you're going to say."

"Will you _please_ just let me finish?"

Lois leaned forward and rested her now folded arms on the tabletop, "Fine."

"Oliver and I have decided that we're better off as friends… just friends."

"So the two of you _finally_ did something about this tension that's been building between you for years and now you're just going to pretend it never happened?"

"Why not?" Chloe countered, "Oliver and I are both adults, and I think we're both capable of putting this behind us and going back to being just great friends and colleagues."

"But… but what about the mini Chlo-Lo?" She whined.

Chloe reached out and placed a comforting hand over her cousin's folded arms, "I'm sorry Lois, but trust me when I say it's better this way."

Lois continued to stare at the couple in front of her. She couldn't believe this was how they had ended up; she had been so certain that they were perfect together.

She shook her head at the pair and glared down at her drink…

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Later…<strong>

Chloe stepped off the elevator and glanced around the clock tower apartment. Her brows furrowed when she didn't instantly see Oliver waiting for her. Normally when she and Ollie had one of their 'meetings' she barely made it inside before he was on her.

Apparently that wasn't going to happen today.

She checked the kitchen, office, and even his secret Green Arrow room before heading back toward his personal gym. As soon as she entered her jaw dropped. Oliver was barely twenty feet from her laid out on his weight bench. She felt her teeth dig into her lower lip at the sight of his muscled arms flexing as he lifted the metal bar loaded with weights above him over and over.

As her eyes traveled the length of his toned arms her gaze stopped on his hands and the tight grip they held on the bar. Suddenly she was overrun with the mental images of all the things those hands had done to her over the past few months. She loved everything about Ollie's body, what wasn't to love, but for some reason she had a special adoration for his hands. The small calluses on the tips of his pointer and middle fingers, small imperfections from years of using his natural talents to protect not just the streets of whatever town he was currently residing in but also the world as a whole. Those same calluses scratching lightly against her bare skin when he would tighten his grip on her hips as he urged her on while lying beneath her.

Chloe let out a soft moan and crossed the room toward him. She was shocked that he still wasn't aware of her presence. Oliver was always aware of his surroundings it was one of the many things that made him so amazing at his nightly excursions. She finally noticed the small buds in his ears and grinned.

Chloe stepped closer and when she was barely a foot away he finally glanced in her direction and smiled.

Lifting the bar one final time he rested it back on its cradle and pulled the buds from his ears as he sat up, "been here long?"

Chloe grabbed his small towel from the foot of the bench and tossed it at him shaking her head, "no." She moved closer and sat sideways on the bench beside him.

Oliver scooted forward and whipped one leg around trapping her in between his thighs. He leaned forward and rested his chin against her shoulder, "any trouble sneaking away from Lois?"

"No more so then usual," she turned her head and placed a soft kiss to his jaw, "I lucked out she had some super secret lead to follow and of course Clark wouldn't let her go alone… so no problem on that front either."

"That's good," he whispered against her ear. He moved his lips lower and pressed them to her pulse point before nipping the same spot gently.

Chloe's head fell back and she released a low groan. She lifted her hand and wrapped it around his neck lacing her fingers through his hair. "I gotta admit I've missed this over the past couple of weeks."

Oliver grinned against her neck, "hey don't blame me; you're the one who hasn't been able to shake your cousin."

Chloe shivered as his warm breath hit her skin before lifting her head and glaring at him playfully, "have you ever tried to get away from Lois when she thinks she's onto something… it's impossible."

"I'm aware… or are you forgetting her one woman crusade to unmask the Green Arrow _Bandit_."

Chloe rolled her eyes at the sour expression that crossed his face as he practically spit out his former moniker.

"Well since Lois and Clark are both otherwise occupied for awhile does that mean I can convince you to stick around for a bit?" Oliver wrapped his arms around her placing his hands on her knees. Chloe bit down hard on her lower lip as his hands traveled farther up her thighs. "You might be able to persuade me." She replied breathlessly.

Oliver's hands continued their journey and only stopped when they rested against her stomach, "only might be?" he teased running the pad of his thumb back and forth over the button of her jeans. "I'll tell you right now if you leave before I've finished with you I might have to arrange for Green Arrow to whisk you away to a nearby rooftop tonight."

Chloe covered his hand with hers. "This might come as a shock to you but offering up your leather clad alter ego for a night as _punishment_ isn't exactly the best way to get what you want. In fact that _'threat' _might just be the thing that tempts me into leaving."

Oliver's eyes widened, "really? I had no idea you were so kinky…" His other hand left her hip and gripped her hair pulling her head to the side. "If you wanted some one on one time with Arrow all you had to do was ask."

Chloe's body shuddered when he popped open her pants and his hand went straight into her panties, "Oh God Ollie." She panted at the contact.

"Do you have any idea what these last couple of weeks have been like?"

She tried to answer but as she opened her mouth she felt those amazing calloused fingers graze against her clit, and instead of actual words all she could manage was a guttural moan as she began to thrust her hips against his hand.

"You waltz around league meetings in damn skirts knowing how long it's been and actually expect me to be able to concentrate."

Finally finding her voice she chuckled, "there's nothing wrong with my skirts." He applied more pressure making her throw her head back and gasp, "I'll have you know they're completely professional."

"Hmmm, well why don't I show you some of the things those 'professional skirts of yours make me think about doing to you."

Chloe's eyes fell shut as she prepared for what was sure to be hours of him doing just that.

* * *

><p>Clark stood perfectly still waiting for the elevator to reach Oliver's apartment as he watched his girlfriend tap her foot anxiously against the marble floor.<p>

"Would you mind telling me what exactly we're doing here?" Clark asked, "You told me you had a hot lead."

"I do."

"And that lead has something to do with Oliver?"

"In a way." She answered vaguely.

Clark moved in front of her and pressed the emergency stop button. He turned and stared down at her, "If you want my help in this you're gonna have to give me some kind of details Lois."

She sighed and glared up at him, "Okay here's the deal. Chloe's seeing somebody."

"Okay… who?"

"I don't know." She admitted pursing her lips tightly.

Chloe had been pretty tight lipped about her recent change in relationship status, her cousin hadn't even told her she was seeing someone, but Lois had no doubt there was a new man in Chloe's life. She'd even spent the last two weeks sticking to little cousin like glue hoping that Chloe would confide something to her about her new guy, or even catch some clue about his identity herself, but if there was one thing Chloe Sullivan was good at it was keeping a secret and this one was no exception.

There was one thing she did know though, no matter who this guy was he wasn't right for her cousin. No, her cousin was meant for someone else. Someone who was a justice seeker and had an extreme fondness for green leather… even if neither of them were willing to take the leap and go for it. Ever since her two favorite blondes had sat across from her three months prior and dropped the bomb informing her that they had no desire to start up an actual relationship she'd been holding out hope that they would eventually come to their senses. Whoever this guy that her little cousin was seeing was risked that. Add in the fact that Chloe had been seeing him for awhile now only solidified Lois's concerns. This whole development left her only one option… Oliver. She had no doubt that as soon as he heard that Chloe was starting a relationship with someone new he'd finally step up his game and put an end to all this madness once and for all.

"Are you gonna tell me what Oliver has to do with all this?"

Lois avoided his gaze and reached past him to restart the elevator but he held his hand out to stop her, "Oh I get it. You're gonna march in there, tell Oliver all your theories and what… hope he realizes he has feelings for Chloe?"

Lois glared at him, "First of all don't mock my plan…"

"Scheme," he corrected.

"And second," she continued ignoring his verbal jab, "I don't have to worry about Oliver realizing his feelings for her; he already knows how he feels. He's just too stubborn or possibly even stupid to do anything about it."

"I don't know about that Lois…"

"Then explain to me why our favorite playboy hasn't been in the game lately?"

"Well that could just be because…" He paused trying to think of a logical reason why Oliver had been so absent from the dating scene.

"Exactly!" She reached around him and restarted the elevator.

"You do realize that Chloe's gonna kill us for this, right?" Clark mumbled.

Lois waved him off, "please she'll be too busy getting busy to worry about getting even with us."

The doors opened and Clark shook his head as Lois passed him and stormed into Oliver's apartment. As soon as they entered they heard muffled groans coming from the direction of Oliver's work out room.

"You hear that," Lois asked pointing toward the back of the apartment, "that's the sound of our friend working out all his built up frustrations." She marched toward the noises.

Clark cocked his eyebrow as his super hearing picked up on the sound of a low feminine moan mixed in with the louder groans Lois was hearing, "Um Lois…" he called trying to stop her. The sudden whimper of his friends name from a very familiar voice startled him, "I don't think you should go back there." He said reaching out and gently grabbing his girlfriends arm

Lois shrugged off his hand and continued down the hall, "Please Clark I've seen Oliver in all his work out glory more times then I can count." She stopped as soon as she reached the open door to the gym. She couldn't believe her eyes right in front of her were her two blonde friends. Chloe's head was thrown back against Oliver's shoulder and Oliver's hand was rapidly moving inside her cousin's pants. "Oh My God!" She shrieked.

Oliver's movements instantly stilled and Chloe's eyes shot open as Lois's gaze darted back and forth between the pair. She was so shocked at the scene in front of her she couldn't speak, something that very rarely happened to Lois Lane.

The silence in the room was palpable, and was only finally broken by the sound of Chloe's panties snapping back into place as Oliver pulled his hand away from her.

Chloe couldn't hold back her cringe when she noticed Clark's hand reach into the room, grab Lois gently by the wrist and pull her back into the hallway.

As Clark led her down the hallway back toward the living room Lois finally found her voice and called to them over her shoulder, "would the two of you mind coming into the living room… I think there's some things we _need _to talk about.

Chloe sat perfectly still her mouth hanging open as she watched Clark tug her cousin from the room. She raised her hands to her face to cover her burning cheeks, and stood from the bench as she quickly zipped and slipped the button back through the hole in her pants.

Oliver stood from the bench and adjusted himself silently cursing Lois and Clark for interrupting the first bit of private time he'd had with Chloe in weeks. He kept his eyes fixed on her trying to gauge her response to their unexpected outing. The one thing that Chloe had insisted on when they'd started this thing they were doing was that no one was to know. He cringed inwardly. He was fairly certain that now that their secret was out Chloe would call the whole thing off. After several long minutes and still no response from her he reached out and placed his hand over her arm, "hey, you okay."

Chloe glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled weakly, "yeah," she gave him a short nod and shrugged off his hand, "we should probably get out there." Her voice was soft and uncertain.

He pulled his hand back and ran it nervously over the back of his neck, "what are we gonna tell them?"

"The truth," she answered simply.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?"

She finally turned to look at him, "I don't really see another option given what Lois saw and everything Clark most likely heard…"

Oliver couldn't hold back his grimace He hadn't even thought about Clark's super hearing, "lets go." He held out his hand and she stared down at him a furrow in her brow. "What?"

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest defensively, "Unless you want her to insist that things are different then they are I think it's best to stay clear of things like holding hands."

Oliver nodded, "right," he shoved his hands into his pockets and cocked his head toward the door, "well best to get it over with."

Chloe pursed her lips and turned on her heel without another word.

Oliver stared at the Chloe's back as she exited the room and made her way down the hall. When she entered the living room she held her head high and greeted her cousin as if the last ten minutes hadn't happened.

"Hey Lois. Where's Clark?" she asked lightly sitting down on the couch and glancing around the room.

"Something came up."

"Oh…" Chloe swallowed heavily, "well what's up?"

Lois gawked at her, "What's up? You mean besides Ollie," She lowered her gaze to Oliver's pants then glanced back at her cousin knowingly.

Chloe couldn't hold back her blush and glanced down at her hands, "besides that?"

"Plenty," Lois continued, "Why don't you come sit with us Ollie?" She suggested with false sweetness.

Oliver rolled his eyes and sat down beside Chloe all the while glaring at the brunette now sitting across from them.

Lois leaned back and crossed her legs getting in full reporter interrogation mode, "so has this thing been going on all along?"

Chloe clenched her teeth and mirrored her cousin's position, "Yes," she ground out.

"How did I not know this? I must really be off my game." She said more to herself then to them.

"You didn't find out because we didn't want you to," Oliver answered before Chloe could respond.

Lois waved him off, "but I knew… I knew something was up. The two of you were handling this whole 'one night stand' thing way too well." She smirked, "and then Chloe's suddenly got a secret boyfriend… It all makes sense now. What I can't figure out is why you wanted it to stay a secret." When neither of them responded she shot them both a playful glared, "you know I'm furious that you guys lied to me but just knowing that you're really together makes me forgive you."

Lois squealed excitedly, "I just can't believe it," she leaned forward resting her folded arms on her crossed knees, "so now that everything's out in the open… when do I get the first official interview with Oliver Queen and his new _girlfriend_?" The final word came out in a sing song voice and Chloe and Oliver both involuntarily tensed at it.

"Whoa, hold on there a minute Lo…" Chloe replied lifting up her hand.

"Yeah you need to slow down…" Oliver chimed in.

"I am not Oliver's…"

"That's just…"

"Crazy. That's what that is." Chloe finished his thought.

Lois looked back and forth between them her mouth hanging open. "I'm confused," she said shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose. "You said you've been together for over _three_ months."

"No… _You_ said we've been _together. _All we admitted to was that what we were doing back there," Chloe jutted her thumb in the direction of the gym, "had been going on for over three months." Lois opened her mouth to ask more questions but Chloe hurried on, "Oliver and I haven't…" She looked over at him pleading for help.

"We haven't really defined anything." He piped in finishing her thought.

"Exactly." Chloe agreed with a small grin.

"You've never _defined_ anything?" Lois shrieked.

Chloe leaned forward, "Look… Oliver and I don't have any desire to complicate things by forcing labels and definitions onto what we're doing."

"Besides," Oliver interrupted, "Chloe and I like things the way they are."

"Especially the sneaking around part, that was kinda fun," Chloe teased shooting him a mischievous grin.

"Just kinda?" he asked leaning closer to her.

"More then kinda… especially that one time…"

"Hold on" Lois snapped, "as much as I'm dying to hear the details and believe me… I am and I will hear plenty of them later," she glared at Chloe pointedly, "there are other things we need to talk about first."

"Like?" Chloe asked finally turning away from Oliver and locking eyes with her cousin.

"How about the fact that the two of you need to have some kind of conversation about what exactly is going on between you."

"Why?" Chloe demanded, "Oliver just told you we like things the way they are… besides" she continued with a flippant wave of her hand, "we both hate having unnecessary talks like that."

"Unnecessary? _Unnecessary_? How can the two of you not realize that what you're doing could end up causing irrevocable damage to your friendship?"

Chloe snorted, "Irrevocable… did you get that one from your word of the day calendar," Chloe grumbled.

Lois pointed at her cousin and glared, "Don't think for a second that breaking out the best of your snark and insulting me is gonna make me stop Chlo. The two of you really need to figure this thing out. You need to figure out what you mean to one another."

Chloe scoffed as Oliver rolled his eyes, "we knew you'd say that," Oliver replied. "That's why we didn't tell you," Chloe added.

Lois stood from her chair and threw her arm into the air. "Unbelievable!" She moved forward until she was standing right in front of them, "Ok. Whether the two of you like it or not you need to figure this thing out… You have to have the relationship talk." She turned on her heel and stormed away from the pair certain that if she stayed in the same room with them a moment longer she'd end up slamming their heads together in a fit of frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Labels Required **

One week later…

Oliver downed what was left in his bottle and glanced around the table, "I'm gonna get another… anyone else want one?"

His three friends all raised their hands and he shook his head as he stood from the booth.

"I'll give you a hand," Lois said jumping up. She linked her arm through his and tugged him toward the bar. She stayed completely silent until they reached the bar, waved down the bartender, and place their orders.

Oliver leaned one elbow against the bar and smirked at her, "Okay so let me have it."

"Have what?" Lois asked innocently.

"Lois, you and I both know that you never offer to help carry drinks, so I think it's safe to say that your sudden urge to play serving wench has less to do with actually helping and more to do with the fact that you still haven't had a chance to talk to me one on one about the Chloe situation," He leaned closer, "so what do you say we shove pretenses aside and get down to it."

She smiled broadly, "well now that you've mentioned it, I do have a few things to say to you."

"Of course you do."

Lois glared at him for a split second then continued, "I don't think the two of you realize the consequences that could come from what you're doing. Leaving this thing unresolved like you are isn't a good idea."

"Why? Give me one good reason why we need to rock the boat." His eyes drifted toward Chloe and he smiled she threw her head back and laughed at something Clark said.

"Ha… that's why!"

"What?"

"That look." She pointed at Oliver face, "That is not the look of a man who's interested in a "label and definition free" relationship."

The bartender finally placed their drinks in front of them. Oliver pulled out his wallet and tossed some cash on the bar, "Look Chloe and I are having fun, and your interfering isn't going to make us do things you're way, so can you please just…" Oliver's voice trailed off when he noticed a dark haired man making his way toward their booth his gaze fixed on Chloe.

Lois stared at him confused by his sudden far off gaze. She turned around and smirked at the scene if front of her, "what's the matter Ollie?" she turned to look back at him just as he laced the necks of the bottles through his fingers and carried them past her.

She followed closely behind him nearly bumping into his back when he stopped suddenly beside the booth.

"Oh there you guys are," Chloe smiled up at them, "Lois you remember George don't you?"

"Right… George," she grinned at Oliver's stiff stance, "the childhood pen pal who just recently moved to Metropolis and started attending the police academy."

"That's right," George answered holding out his hand.

Lois ignored him, "Have you met Oliver," she placed her hand to Oliver's back and shoved him forward. He stumbled slightly but recovered quickly shooting a glower over his shoulder at Lois who only grinned in return.

Oliver turned back around and gripped George's still extended hand, "Oliver Queen."

"Oh hey, I've heard a lot about you from Chloe."

Oliver gave him a short nod and watched George look back down at Chloe, "so are you up for it?" George asked her with a smile.

Chloe glanced quickly at Oliver, "I'm not really sure if…"

"Oh come on Chlo," he urged with a charming grin. "Please don't make me go to this thing alone. I'll be bored out of my mind."

Oliver tensed as he heard the other man use Chloe's playful nickname usually reserved for only her nearest and dearest.

"Well…" She glanced back at Oliver again searching for some kind of response to another man asking her out right in front of him, but he didn't show any. His expression remained completely neutral.

"Come on," he pushed holding up a set of tickets and smiling, "you wouldn't want to make one of your oldest friends go to this thing by himself would you?"

"I'm just not…"

A look a realization crossed the dark haired man's face, "Oh, I'm sorry Chloe, I should have thought to ask… you don't have a boyfriend do you?"

Chloe looked past him once more and her eyes locked with Oliver's. A small part of her silently hoping that he would step past the man in front of her. Make it known that she did have a boyfriend… him, but of course he didn't… he wouldn't. That wasn't the kind of relationship they had. It wasn't what either of the really wanted. She pushed away the sudden ache in her chest and looked back at George, "no… no boyfriend." She forced a fake smile onto her face.

"Then it's settled," he replied, "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Yeah… okay." She relented halfheartedly.

"Great."

Lois leaned in behind Oliver, "Hey Ollie?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" He answered over his shoulder.

"I just thought of a reason you might wanna rock that boat."

* * *

><p>Chloe took a long swig from her wine glass and cocked her head to the side as she stared blankly at the sculpture in front of her. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at George who stood silently beside her. He shifted nervously from one foot to the other then dropped his hand and grazed his fingertips against hers. Chloe jerked her hand away quickly and felt a sudden wave of guilt as he cleared his throat and quickly shoved his hands into his pans pockets.<p>

"I'm really glad you agreed to join me tonight, Chloe." He said with a small smile completely shrugging off the awkward moment.

Chloe finally turned to fully look at him and forced a tight smile, "me too."

"I'm glad… because honestly, I've been thinking about you a lot lately," Her eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to stop him, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him with her rejection, but he hurried on before she could speak, "I'm sure to you this is coming out of no where but… I really like you Chloe. I have for years actually. I just wish I'd had the courage to do something about it sooner." He smiled at her his eyes searching hers hopefully.

Chloe looked to the ground and shook her head, "Oh God George… there's something I should tell you."

His smile dropped instantly. "Why do I have a feeling I'm about to be very disappointed."

"I'm really sorry…it's just," she sighed heavily there was no reason to hold back at this point, "it's Oliver."

A look of realization crossed George's face and he chuckled lightly, "Oh… Well I guess that explains the vice grip he used on my hand. Why didn't you just tell me you had a boyfriend…? I feel like an ass pushing you into going out with me especially right in front of him."

"Oliver's not… I mean the two of us aren't… it's complicated."

George nodded and raised his glass to his lips, "sounds like you two need to have the talk," he commented before taking a long gulp.

Chloe groaned and rolled her eyes… _not George to_.

* * *

><p>Oliver glared down at his cell phone for the umpteenth time before slamming the offensive object down on his desk. Chloe had left for her date over two hours ago and he still hadn't heard from her. He picked up his cell phone again and finally gave in deciding to call her.<p>

It went straight to her voicemail.

This time instead of just slamming his phone down he threw it across the room, smiling with satisfaction as he watched it hit the wall and break into several pieces. Oliver was so focused on his small victory over the tiny object that had been taunting him all night that he didn't hear the elevator arrive, and he didn't notice the four men standing in his living room watching their ever stoic leader having what appeared to be a melt down.

AC moved forward to approach him, but Clark's hand landed on his chest stopping him mid step, "How exactly do you expect her to call if you've smashed your phone to bits?" Clark asked.

Oliver looked up and glared at not just Clark but at all of them, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we came to see how you're doing, but I guess there's no need to ask," Victor answered glancing at the now broken cell phone.

Oliver rolled his eyes, "well as you can all see I'm not exactly in the mood for company. So if you could all just…" he pointed toward the elevator.

"Can't do that," AC told him moving away from the group and sitting in a nearby chair. "Your girlfriends out on a date with another guy… Bro code says we gotta stay until we know you're okay."

"Fish stick's right," Bart said with a grin, "I know if it was me and I had Licious and then had to watch her go on a date with someone else I'd be close to finding the guy and doing all kinds of bodily harm."

Oliver sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Why does no one understand that Chloe is not my girlfriend?" He asked to no one in particular.

The four other men let out with a mixture of snorts, chuckles, and full on laughter at their leader's denial, "Yeah, sure," Clark said with a smirk.

Oliver threw his arms up in the air and let out an exasperated growl, "she's not!"

"Okay then answer me this," Victor moved across the room and sat on the couch, "Since the two of you started this little thing you have going on… this 'non relationship' how often does she spend the night with you."

Oliver shook his head, "that's only because her apartment is hours away."

"I didn't ask why, I asked how often."

"About three or four times a week I guess, but like I said it wouldn't make any sense for her to travel all the way back to Smallville only to have to drive back less then two hours later. She'd barely sleep and could end up having an accident… it's really a safety issue if you think about it."

"Safety issue? Are you kidding me that's the excuse you're going with?" Oliver nodded and Victor rolled his eyes.

"Ooh I got one," Bart chimed in with a knowing smirk, "when's the last time you hooked up with anyone that wasn't Licious?"

Oliver opened his mouth to respond but couldn't, as soon as he admitted to not wanting anyone else since before this thing with Chloe had started they'd run with it, apparently he didn't have to answer though because they took his silence as response enough.

"How about this," Clark asked, "how badly do you wanna run to that art opening on seventh street." he looked at Oliver pointedly, "at the McArthur Gallery… and break up her date with this guy?"

Oliver's eyes shot in Clark's direction and the pair locked eyes. Clark wanted him to go and break up Chloe's date. That was… unexpected. He did his best to ignore his friends as they continued to ramble on and on about all the ways he was blind to the actual status of his relationship with Chloe. What did they know anyways? Chloe and he had made an agreement when they first started this thing between them. She didn't want anymore then that… her being out with someone else at that very moment was proof of that.

He couldn't help but cringe at the thought of her with the man he had met the night before. His hand grazing the small of her back as he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. Him taking her home at the end of the night, leaning closer to her and kissing her goodnight. Then he saw Chloe telling him that she needed to end whatever was happening between them, that she had an amazing time with George and wanted to try at something real with him. He'd have to watch as she moved on with him, watch them as their relationship progressed, make sure he called whenever he went to see her, just to make sure he wouldn't run into him and cause all kinds of uncomfortable questions for Chloe… it would be just like her relationship with Jimmy all over again. A relationship riddled with lies and secrets.

He couldn't let that happen to her… not again… no good friend would. It was his duty as her friend to make sure that nothing happened with this guy.

Oliver jumped up suddenly and all chatter around him stopped. "I gotta go… can you guys lock up when you leave."

"Sure thing." Clark called out to him as Oliver climbed onto the elevator and the door closed.

Clark turned to the three other men, "thanks for the backup guys."

AC waved him off, "don't worry about it. We really didn't have a choice."

Clark looked at his friends confused.

"Well think about it, " Victor explained, "Lois drives you crazy… you in turn drive us crazy. It was an act of self preservation on our parts."

Clark just rolled his eyes at them he didn't care why they'd done it all that mattered was they'd done what Lois had wanted they'd gotten through to Oliver.

* * *

><p>Chloe and George moved on to the next sculpture and both studied it silently. After Chloe told him that there was no way she could return his feelings, George seemed to have taken the hint. He was now keeping a comfortable distance from her, but she still felt his eyes on her from time to time and to say it was making her uncomfortable would be an understatement.<p>

As they moved ahead George finally broke the silence, "You know I've been thinking."

"About?"

"This confusion you're dealing with over your Oliver situation," he explained.

"Most people in my life seem to be," she admitted with a small humorless chuckle. "So why don't you tell me what's on your mind.

He turned his body toward her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder turning her to look at him. She watched as he eyed her nervously, "I think you should let me kiss you." he said softly.

"What?"

He held up a hand, "hold on, just hear me out… You admit to being confused about your feelings for him right?"

"Yeah but…"

"Well then use me… as like an experiment."

Chloe shook her head and took a small sip from her glass. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Think about it… I'm a decent looking guy… at least I like to think so."

"You are."

"We have a lot in common."

She nodded, "We do."

"And we've been friends for years."

"We have."

"So if you kiss me, and feel nothing maybe that'll help you realize what you want."

"That kinda makes sense I guess, but given what you told me earlier I'd be a fool not to think that this little offer of yours is a little self serving." Chloe pointed out.

George smiled sheepishly, "Truth?"

"Of course."

"Maybe a little. I mean I wouldn't mind seeing what it's like to kiss you… I have thought about it for years," he admitted with a small smirk, "but that doesn't make my offer any less valid."

Chloe's features softened and she gave him a small smile. The idea that he had spent years wanting a chance with her was beyond flattering. She just didn't know if letting him kiss her was an act of kindness or cruelty. There could never be anything between them, she knew that. He didn't give her that feeling. The feeling that Oli… No she wouldn't think of him. He'd stood aside and watched another man ask her out and was completely indifferent. What they had was purely sex… nothing more. She needed to give up her stupid hopes that she and… Oliver could ever have something more that what they did now.

Chloe shrugged, what was the worst that could happen with one kiss, "okay."

He took a step toward her and placed one hand to her hip while moving the other hand to her right cheek. It felt wrong already, his hands were just… wrong. They were too small. Oliver's hands were so large that when he cupped her cheek three of his fingers would graze against her neck, this shouldn't be happening. George pulled her body against his and her pulse quickened, not from anticipation or desire, but from panic. He leaned forward his lips now just a whisper away from hers. She couldn't do it she knew that now, no matter what the state of her relationship was with Oliver… even if he didn't feel the exact way she did. It didn't matter. Chloe never got the chance to pull away though. Just as she was about to hurt one of her closet friends with her second rejection of him on one night he suddenly fell back. Before Chloe could even figure out what had happened she saw Oliver's broad frame between her and George and Oliver's fist make contact with George's face.

George fell to the ground his hand covering the spot where Oliver had hit him, "Oh My God, George." She brushed past Oliver and reached down offering her friend her hand. "Are you okay?" She asked once he was back on his feet but she didn't wait for his response before turning and glaring at Oliver, "What the hell, Ollie?"

"Chloe its fine," George assured her, "I kinda had it coming… I did try and make a move on his girlfriend."

Chloe tensed the last thing she wanted was for Oliver to get freaked out over yet another person using the girlfriend title, "I already told you George, I'm not his…"

"She's not my…"

"Right, I forgot you two aren't together… what with all the complications," He shifted awkwardly then looked down at Chloe with a sad smile, "I'm gonna head out Chloe… I'll call you."

Chloe nodded, "Okay."

As soon as George was out of sight Chloe's gaze hardened and she looked to Oliver, "you wanna tell me what that was all about?" He tried to respond but she held up her hand to silence him, "You know what I don't wanna know. Can you at least give me a lift home since you managed to scare mine away?"

"Sure," he mumbled.

"Great," she ground out stepping around him, storming forward and then out the door of the small gallery.

* * *

><p>Lois stormed into the small diner. The three newspapers tucked firmly under her arm. She'd had enough. Whatever reasons her gun shy cousin, and Oliver had for not addressing the change they had made in their relationship had to be squashed. This entire thing they were doing was not only ridiculous but flat out dangerous. Dangerous to their friendship, their work relationship, and even any possible romantic future they could have. The events of the night before were evidence enough of that.<p>

When she'd first seen the headlines she'd literally done a double take. After being yelled at by the street vendor for using his news stand for a library she'd quickly tossed the money for them on the counter and rushed to the Daily Planet to find out from Clark exactly what he meant the night before when he'd crawled into bed beside her and promised he'd taken care of the Chloe/Oliver situation.

As soon as he'd told her that he and the guys had all gone over to Oliver's and what they'd said Lois had forgotten who she was dealing with and given him a Gibbs style slap upside the back of his head. Her hand was still killing her from that genius move.

This thing had to end… immediately, and if Chloe and Oliver wouldn't listen to reason she'd do whatever necessary to make them both see the light.

The tiny diner was unusually empty, a little detail that she was very grateful for today. The owner was less likely to kick her out for the verbal smack down she was about to deliver if there weren't many patrons for her to disturb.

Lois scanned over the vacant tables until her eyes landed on the pair of blondes sitting at a corner table. Oliver was leaning toward Chloe and whispering in her ear, and she was smiling that Chloe Sullivan mega watt grin. They looked as if nothing had happened, as if the events of the night before were just some fabricated tabloid story, and if not for the pictures printed along with them she might have actually believed that.

She narrowed her eyes at them and stalked across the restaurant. When she reached them they both looked up at her smiling… until they saw her face. Not giving that a chance to ask why she was so upset she pulled the papers from under her arm and slammed them down on the table.

Chloe opened and closed her mouth several times in an attempt to find the words to explain away what had happened.

Lois didn't give her a chance to, she picked up the top paper, The Metropolis Star. "Local Girl Lands Legendary Lothario," she read aloud. Oliver noticeably flinched at the definition of him. Lois dropped the paper in his lap and moved onto the second, The Daily Tattler. "Billionaire Brawls over Beguiling Blonde." That one was tossed at Chloe, before Lois moved onto the final one, The Star City Post. "Is Star City's most eligible bachelor off the market?" Lois tossed it on the table and slammed her hand down on top of it. "Well?"

"What?" Chloe asked innocently.

"What? The two of you are plastered all over the tabloids. Don't you have anything to say about that?"

Chloe glanced at the three headlines, "well my first response would be that these two," she pointed between the ones that Lois had tossed in her and Oliver's laps, "really didn't need to use that many alliterations, seems like overkill to me. Although I don't think anyone has ever referred to me as beguiling before… I kinda like it."

Oliver snorted, "why exactly did you get dubbed the 'Beguiling Blonde' and I got stuck with the title of 'Legendary Lothario'?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Chloe teased biting down on her lower lip.

Oliver gave her a small smirk, "I really don't think I do."

"Are you sure, because I've got a few hours to kill. I'm sure I could squeeze all the reasons you've earned the name into that time," Chloe placed a finger to her chin as if pondering, "now do you want me to list those reasons chronologically, alphabetically, or in order of the size of the scandal they caused?"

Oliver cocked his head to the side, "Chloe…" the warning in his tone was obvious but didn't seem to deter the tiny blonde.

"Alphabetically it is… hmm. Annabelle and Annette Abernathy. Wait that would probably cover most scandalous too. From what I read in the papers you had them yanking each others hair at right in the middle of their twenty first birthday party."

Lois watched the exchange between them her eyes wide. How could they carry on like this? Their pictures had been splashed all over the tabloids and if Chloe's face in those pictures were any indication she had been less then pleased with Oliver sudden show of jealousy.

Lois narrowed her eyes at them as Oliver gently covered Chloe's mouth with his hand and told her that if she didn't behave she'd have to be punished.

They were unbelievable, and also in a deeper case of denial then she had realized. They were actually pretending the night before hadn't happened.

That was it, she was finished watching this farce go on, it was time to take action, and when she did they'd have no choice but to talk everything out, she'd make sure of that… the Lois Lane way.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Just a quick apology, I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this, hopefully it's worth the wait! Enjoy!

Oh and for anyone who is interested in seeing the gorgeous banners some of the LJ ladies have made for my stories you can see them all on my Master fic list the link is on my profile!

**This chapter contains Adult Content!**

* * *

><p><strong>Labels Required<strong>

Chloe smiled against Oliver chest and inched slightly closer to him as she ran her foot up and down the length of his leg. There was certainly one good thing about their arrangement being out in the open. At least now she could stay the night with him and enjoy the benefits of amazing morning after sex before being forced to deal with all the daily dramas her life hectic always seemed to dole out.

She ran her hand down his chest and under the sheet hanging loosely around his waist. Oliver groaned and his hips bucked as she wrapped her hand around him.

"What are you doing?"

Chloe looked up and him and grinned, "I just thought I'd take advantage of the fact that I can be here in the morning now without having to worry about Lois calling a million times wondering where I am."

She began slowly moving her hand up and down him, and couldn't help but smile wider when he let out a sharp hiss. She loved the effect she had on him, they'd barely started and he was already hard, and between the feel of his hard body against hers and the thrill she got from the sounds he was making as she stroked him, she was more the ready for him.

Chloe quickly moved onto him, straddling his hips. She stared down at him for only a few seconds before impaling herself on him. She let out a loud groan at the feel of Oliver filling her.

Oliver's eyes grew wide as she began to ride him. Her hips slamming into his at an impossible rate as her breasts bounced proudly before him. He loved her like this… loved when she would climb on top of him and take him however she wanted… loved the noises she made. He loved the way her body wrapped around him… he loved… Oliver lost his train of thought as she leaned back placing her hands just below his knees. He knew what she wanted, after all the times they'd been his way he knew what every movement she made meant. What every movements secret message was, and this one… well this one meant one thing only.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand trailed down valley between her breasts and over her flat stomach stopping just short of where he knew she wanted him to touch her.

Chloe slowed her movements when she felt his hand stop and whined, "Ollie… please."

"Please what?" She could hear the grin in his voice and she was torn between slapping him for his cockiness and saying exactly what he wanted her to. The latter quickly won out.

"Touch me." she pleaded breathlessly.

Oliver grinned and moved his hand lower pressing his thumb against her clit and moving it slowly in circular motions.

Chloe mewed loudly screaming out his name and he began to move his hand faster as she got closer. Her inner walls began to flutter lightly around his length and he pinched her clit lightly sending her over the edge. As soon as her wails ended her body began to relax and he flipped them driving into her only a handful of times before exploding inside her wet heat.

Oliver fell forward nearly collapsing on top of her then rolled to the side. "I think I'm gonna like you staying the night." he teased kissing her shoulder softly.

Chloe stiffened for a moment at his tender act then sat back up pulling the blanket tightly around her. She glanced around the floor looking for any bits of her discarded clothes from the night before. She really needed to be more aware of what direction he threw her clothes, she couldn't find anything.

Oliver watched her, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "what are you doing?"

"Looking for my clothes." She stood from the bed pulling the sheet with her as she continued to search.

Oliver rolled his eyes and stood from the bed. He reached down and picked up his discarded boxers from the night before, slipped them on then walked over to the closet. He opened the door and pulled out a silk knee length robe and held it out for her, "here."

She turned to him and stared blankly at the garment in his hand, "what's that?"

"A robe," he answered slowly.

She reached out hesitantly and took it from him her eyes wide. She pulled the sheet from her body and tossed it back on the bed then looked back at him as she slid the robe on. She turned away from him as she tied the thin strip of silk into a knot at her waist. Why would he have a robe there for her? For a split second she worried that maybe it wasn't actually there just for her but possibly for any woman who happened to make it through the entire night without being shown the door, but she quickly pushed that thought aside. She'd been here countless times before and while it didn't happen often this certainly wasn't the first time she'd spent the night, and this was the first time this article of clothing had made an appearance.

Oliver's arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her back flush against his chest, "I just thought that since everything's out in the open you'd probably be spending a lot more nights here… or at least I hoped you would be." He swallowed hard when she didn't respond with one of her typical snaky comebacks. "If you don't like it you don't have to wear it… I can just take it back," he continued softly.

Chloe quickly turned in his arms, "no don't do that," she said firmly, She lowered her gaze to his chest trying to focus her gaze on anything besides his deep brown eyes, "I like it," her voice was barely above a whisper.

Oliver reached down and nudged her face up towards his with a crooked finger, "good," he kissed her softly. "You hungry?"

Chloe nodded, "yeah."

He let go of her and grabbed her hand then stepped toward the door, "come on, lets get you fed."

Chloe trailed behind him. This was hardly what she'd envisioned the night before. Personal robes hung in his closet for her, soft tender kisses, having breakfast together… those were not the kind of things that people in their kind of relationship did. This entire morning was throwing her for a loop. The best thing to do was to just have a quick breakfast with him and make an excuse to leave, the last thing she needed was getting used to little moments like this. They weren't a couple and pretending they were or looking into the smallest acts of friendship and kindness as something more would end up with nothing more then her being hurt.

Chloe was so lost in her thought that she hadn't realized that Oliver had stopped moving and walked right into him. She looked up and found him tugging uselessly on the door knob. "What are you doing?"

"The door won't open," he slammed his hand into it several times and yanked again. Still not budging it, "I think we're stuck."

"You think?" she bit out sarcastically. This was not good having breakfast with him was going to be awkward enough, but being stuck in a small room with no way out was not a good idea right now. "Wait where's your phone? Maybe we can get a hold of one of the team and get them to bust us out if here."

Oliver nodded and moved past her grumbling to himself about how irritable and bossy she was in the morning and making sure to have a cup of coffee sitting on the bed side table waiting for her when he woke up whenever she spent the night in the future.

Oliver glanced around the table next to his side of the bed and frowned, "my phone's gone."

"What?"

"I must have left it in the living room," he explained with a shrug.

Chloe rolled her eyes and marched over looking on the other table, "I don't think so."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mines gone too." She walked around the foot of the bed and held out a bright pink post it with very familiar scribbling on it.

It's time to have the talk… you're not getting out of there until you do!

"I'm gonna kill her." Chloe' eyes darted around the room, "there has to be some way out of here," she mumbled softly.

Oliver perked up suddenly, "my gear!"

"What?"

"I can use my gear to get us out of here," he pointed to the window and grinned smugly.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "that would be a great idea Ollie… except for two things. One," she held up a finger, "Your gear isn't in here it's in your secret room, and two, "she held up a second digit, "that room is in the living room… on the _other_ side of the locked door." Chloe turned away from him and started looking for alternate escape routes when he suddenly felt a firm smack on her backside, she whipped around and glared at him.

"Don't be a smart ass. I was talking about my newest stuff. It just came yesterday and I stored it in my closet until I could put it away properly."

Chloe closed the distance between them and grabbed the side of his face pulling his lips firmly against hers. She pulled away only seconds later and grinned up at him, "I never thought I'd say this, but right now I'm so grateful for your anal retentive need to keep that room perfect."

Oliver smiled back at her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "how grateful?"

"As soon as you get us out of here I'll show you."

Oliver quickly moved past her and into the closet, He searched the floor all around where he had left it and then noticed the small piece of paper identical to the one Chloe had showed him minutes before. He let out a growl and snatched it up before storming back into the bedroom. "If you want to kill your cousin you're gonna have to get in line." he told her waving the small piece of paper in the air.

Chloe groaned, "what does that one say?"

"_Did you really think it would be that easy?" _He read aloud.

Chloe threw her hands up in the air, "I cannot believe her! When we get out of here I swear I'm gonna… Wait!"

"What?"

"Clark," she announced proudly, "we don't need a phone to call him."

"Chloe I really don't think Clark is gonna be willing to cross…"

"CLARK! CLARK!"

They both stood silent for several minutes as Chloe glanced back and forth between the window and door expectantly. She collapsed onto the bed. "What are we gonna do?"

"Wait it out?" Oliver suggested. He moved over and sat down on the bed beside her. "You know there are plenty of things we can do to pass the time."

Chloe narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to snap at him but didn't get the chance.

"Right… got it… not gonna happen."

Chloe gave him a quick nod and then fell back against the mattress, "there's gotta be another way." This was ridiculous. They accomplished the impossible nearly every night. Got out of life and death situations constantly. Usually using simply her brains and his brawn and natural skills, and now this time she was drawing a blank. There had to be a way. She sat back up and studied the room again.

The door wasn't an option, Lois must have had Clark weld it shut or something because it wasn't opening no matter how many times Oliver tried to force it open.

The window was out as well, without his gear there was no way Ollie could maneuver the outer walls of the clock tower.

It was then that she noticed the small vent in the top right hand corner just below the ceiling. Chloe jumped from the bed and crossed the room to get a closer look. It looked tiny that was for sure, but given her size she just might be able to squeeze through it. Her eyes darted around the room and landed on the large arm chair Oliver had in the opposite corner.

"Ha!"

"What?" Oliver asked shaking his head at her odd behavior.

She pointed at the vent, "a way out." she pointed to the corner, "can you bring me that chair?"

He stood from the bed rolling his eyes at her. He had no idea what had gotten into her. Granted Lois going to extremes and locking them alone in a room was hardly the ideal situation, but it wasn't worth the fit she was throwing over it. He picked up the chair and carried it over to her.

"Thank You." she said as she climbed up onto it and stretched her arm above her. It wasn't gonna work even with the additional height she still was almost eighteen inches short.

"Get down and let me try," he offered

Chloe jumped down and shook her head at his offer, "that won't work Ollie, even if you do reach it how do you plan to get that giant body of yours into that tiny opening?"

"Fine," he crossed his arms over his chest, "then what do you suggest?"

She tugged on her lower lip hesitantly, "ever play Chicken?"

"You can't be serious."

"I really don't see any other option at this point," she motioned toward the floor, "now get on your knees."

Oliver raised an eyebrow and smirked at her choice of words.

"Don't," she warned.

He held up his hands, "fine," he fell to his knees still smiling, and Chloe moved behind him and threw one leg over each over his shoulders. He stood up his legs slightly wobbling as he closed the distance between them and the wall.

Chloe began banging angrily on the grate above them and finally let out a frustrated wail.

"What?"

"I don't know if this damn thing is super glued or melted right to the wall, but it won't budge."

"You've gotta be kidding me?"

"I wish I was, she must have had Clark help her with more then just the door."

"Shit." He gripped her thighs tightly and lowered himself back down so she could climb off him.

Chloe glared at the vent once more then moved back to the bed and plopped down on the edge.

"You know, I get that you were against it before," Oliver started sitting beside her, "but since were stuck in here anyway we could always…" He nodded to the bed suggestively.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Oliver Queen." She fell back, "I swear after this they're both dead."

Oliver lowered himself beside her propping his head up on one hand as his other rested against her exposed thigh, "well if you prefer," his hand began to move farther up her leg, "we could just do what Lois wants and have the talk."

She stared back at him her eyes wide. The last thing she wanted was to have this discussion with him as a result of her cousin's plotting, especially since she could tell by the playful glint in his eye that he was only suggesting it because he was so certain that it was the last thing _she_ wanted.

Chloe rolled over straddling his waist, "Oliver," she started, grinding her hips against his.

"Yeah?"

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his neck, "shut up," she whispered in his ear.

She slowly slid down his body leaving a trail of hot opened mouth kisses down his chest. Before he had a chance to realize what she was doing her mouth closed around him.

Oliver groaned loudly as she hollowed her cheeks and moaned lightly causing light vibrations to flow through him. Maybe he wouldn't be in such a hurry to kill Lois and Clark after all.

* * *

><p>Chloe fell to the side of him, both of them still panting heavily after a very vigorous round three. Oliver rolled to his side and smiled as she let out a labored 'wow'.<p>

They'd been stuck in Lois's make shift prison for over two hours, and now that they knew there was no way out Oliver realized this was as good a time as any to push forward and take a shot at Lois's talk idea.

"Chloe?"

She turned her head toward him and smiled, "yeah?"

"Maybe we could…"

A loud banging on the bedroom door interrupted him and he watched as Chloe jumped from the bed, slipped back on the robe, and then dashed across the room, "Lois is that you?"

"Hey guys, have you talked everything out yet?"

Chloe slammed her hand into the hard wood, "Lois Joanne Lane, Open this door _right now_!"

"Have you guys talked everything out yet?" she repeated.

Chloe let out a frustrated growl, "Lois, this isn't something you can force us into doing…"

Lois chuckled loudly from the other side of the door, "I'm sorry do you remember who you're talking to. You know me Chlo, and you should know better then anyone that I'm not giving in until the two of you do what I'm telling you to. Now have _**THE TALK **_and _**Define the relationship**_! If you don't you'll just have to get used to the less then ideal accommodations."

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm guessing you don't see the flaw in this little plan of yours, do you?"

Lois scoffed, "there is no flaw… my plan is perfect."

"Hardly." Chloe answered, "You don't see the issue with locking two people in a purely physical relationship alone in a room with nothing but a bed and each other to occupy their time?"

Chloe slammed her hand into the door, "Lois this is ridiculous! Now stop messing around and open the damn door!" She started banging again countless whaps against the door and ignoring the throbbing pain starting in her hand and working its way down her wrist. "I swear if you don't you will be sorry! You keep telling me I know who I'm dealing with, but do you remember who you're dealing with. I'm Chloe Sullivan I can obliterate you entire virtual existence in a matter of minutes. I can find every article you write and delete before you send it to press. I will do whatever it takes to get back at you!"

"You don't think I considered that already? Trust me when I say I have and while at first it made me almost throw my entire genius plan out the window, I realized eventually, the two of you're gonna need some kind of sustenance to replenish your strength, and when you do the only way you'll get it is by doing what I say. " Lois's voice raised several levels, "Hey Ollie, have you ever dealt with her when she's been up more then a few hour without any kind of coffee… it is not pretty. I suggest hiding all the breakables. She has a tendency to get violent."

Lois laughed loudly, "Did you not hear me when I told you my plan was perfect? I took all forms of retaliation into consideration, and had Victor make both of those things impossible… even for you."

Chloe's head whipped around, "You can add Vic to that list," she snapped then turned back to beat on the door some more.

Oliver moved quickly from the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist. He lifted her off the ground and threw her over his shoulder, "OLIVER QUEEN, PUT ME DOWN!" She beat her hands against his back. He carried her to the foot of the bed and sat her down. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "will you just sit here, relax for a second, and let me handle Lois for a minute."

"Good luck with that," she crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands, "she's completely irrational!"

Oliver raised his eyebrows and stared at her silently.

"Don't give me that look! I'm not the crazy one she is!" She shrieked pointing in the direction of the door.

Oliver leaned forward and placed a hand to her cheek, "Sidekick you just threatened to and I quote, _'obliterate her entire virtual existence' _I think it's safe to say _you_ passed irrational as soon as she showed up."

Oliver stood back up and walked to the door, "Lois, I know this may be hard for you to grasp, but there are some things you can't control and this is one of them. Chloe and I will figure this whole thing out when _we're_ ready."

"Sorry Ollie, but the two of you have had plenty of time to do this on your own, and you haven't. I'm your friend and I won't let the two of you ruin what you two are to each other by ignoring what's really going on… _There you are, it's about time_."

Chloe jumped from the bed and moved back to right in front of the door, "Lois who's out there with you?"

"It's just me Chloe," Clark answered softly.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"When I get out of here, you're second on my list."

"Hey this was Lois's idea… _what it was_."

"That may be the case, but I expect this from her. You're supposed to be the one to talk her out of these crazy schemes not help her with them. I just can't believe you let her talk you into…" Chloe inhaled deeply, "Is that COFFEE!"

Oliver shook his head, "one step too far Lo."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Queen." she explained, "now, all you have to do is have the talk once and for all and we'll let you out… mmm this is really good. I had Clark pick it up from that place you love. You know the one I'm talking about don't you Chlo? It's the one with the…" There was the sound of a paper bag rustling, "blueberry muffins that you once said were the closest thing to Mama Kent's that you ever tasted."

Chloe twirled back around and leaned against the door delivering a firm kick to it with the heel of her foot. This entire thing had gone too far, and of course there was a part of her that knew Lois was right, the two of them ignoring the situation would no doubt lead to issues between them, but what if when they finally had the necessary conversation Oliver confirmed her fears and made it known that he had no desire to place any kind of title to whatever they were doing. Just the thought of that had her ready to be the one to say it first. To look him right in the eyes and declare that she didn't want anything to change, that things were perfect for her the way they were, or possibly even put an end to everything before things got even more complicated and most importantly before he got the chance to. She squeezed her eyes shut and leaned her head back against the door causing a small thud to echo through the room.

There had to be a way out of this. A way for them to get out of this damn room without rocking the boat of their string free relationship and sending them both plummeting into a sea of uncertainty and uncomfortable future meetings… there had to be. Suddenly a thought occurred to her one so obvious she was surprised she hadn't thought about it before. They had been doing it for months after all, hell their lives as a whole depended on their ability to do it.

She crossed the room and sat down beside him, "you know what we could do?" she asked leaning closer to him and speaking in a soft whisper.

"What?"

"Exactly what we've been doing these last few months… lie. If we tell them that we had the talk, and that everything's worked out… maybe we can get Lois to finally let us out of here."

Oliver shook his head at her idea and frowned, "wow."

"What?" she eyed him nervously trying to read in expression.

"You really have no desire to try and figure what's going on between us out do you?"

Chloe opened and closed her mouth several times unsure of how to respond to him. "I just… I don't wanna force you into something Oliver, and Lois pulling this little stunt of hers does just that. I know where we stand."

Oliver let out a humorless chuckle, "really, and where is that?"

"We're friends," she answered with a shrug, "friends… with benefits?"

Oliver shook his head, "right, let me ask you a question Chloe. When's the last time you saw me drink coffee?"

She stared at him blankly, confused by what exactly he was trying to get at.

He watched her for a moment waiting for an answer that didn't come, "the answer is I don't drink coffee, but if you go in my kitchen right now you'll find half a dozen different kinds, your favorites depending on your mood, and a brand new coffee machine." Oliver stood from the bed and began to pace the floor in front of her. This was not the way he wanted to end up discussing things with her, but after everything that had happened the past few days, after the things that the guys had pointed out to him the day of her 'date', and his reaction to seeing that childhood friend of hers try and kiss her it was obvious to him that they weren't just in some string less relationship anymore, maybe they never had been, "and the robe… how many women do you think have had their own robes here?"

He finally stopped moving and looked up at her and locked his eyes with hers. She smiled at him and Oliver closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body to his then leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. "I think it's safe to say that this thing with us hasn't ever really been a no strings kind of arrangement… at least it hasn't been for me. What about you?"

Chloe nibbled nervously on her lower lip and shook her head.

"So why do you keep fighting it?"

Chloe looked up into his eyes and saw all his confusion and uncertainty in them.

"I don't know," she admitted softly, "maybe because I don't see how this could ever really work out with us… I mean you're you and I'm me, and the two of us just aren't good at this kind of thing."

"Say's who?"

Chloe shrugged halfheartedly, "I think our pasts speak for themselves Ollie."

Oliver ran his hands over her shoulders and cupped the sides of her face and pulled her back to look square in her eyes, "did you ever think that all those old relationships never played out right because we were with the wrong people?" He leaned in and kissed her gently, a simple whisper of a kiss. "Chloe, I can't look you in the eyes and swear that defining what this is will make everything between us perfect, hell I know it won't. We're both have way to many issues and are too stubborn and set in our ways to have everything work out that way, but I know without a shadow of a doubt that there is no one I wanna be with more, no one else who makes me wanna give an actual relationship a try. And no one I can ever see it actually working out with more then you."

Chloe leaned up and kissed him again then turned away and found a pen sitting on the table. She grabbed the small post it from earlier and scribbled their answer on it.

_Boyfriend/Girlfriend - Happy now!_

Oliver stared down at the paper and smirked. "boyfriend/girlfriend huh? Sounds a little high school if you ask me."

She playfully jabbed him in the arm with the pen before slipping the paper halfway under the door. They both watched as it was practically sucked the rest of the way through and waited for the reaction on the other side of the door, they didn't have to wait long. Lois let out an excited squeal.

"Alright, you can open it up now." She called out.

Within seconds the door was pulled from its hinges and Chloe and Oliver came face to face with a triumph looking Lois and a sheepish looking Clark. Chloe narrowed her gaze at them and Lois's smile wavered slightly. She held up the bag and the coffee as a peace offering which Chloe quickly snatched from her but continued to glare.

She stormed past the pair and down the hall toward the spiral staircase. Oliver bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the suddenly scared expressions of his two friends before stepping past them without saying a word.

As he moved into the living room he sat down beside her on the couch and they both watched as Lois and Clark made their way to the elevator. They both stepped on but before the doors closed Lois couldn't hold back she reached up and held the doors open, "no need to thank me guys… the looks on your faces is all the gratitude I need."

Chloe glared at her again and Clark nervously cleared his throat and pulled Lois the rest of the way inside. As soon as they were out of sight Chloe turned to Oliver and grinned.

"Still mad, I see."

Chloe shrugged, "not really," she admitted with a smirk, "but no matter how much she pretends not to be right now Lois is gonna spend the next few weeks terrified that I'm trying to find a way to get past whatever defenses she had Victor take care of, so that's enough payback for me."

Oliver smiled at her, "and what about Clark?"

"Are you kidding, he has to be the one to deal with all her paranoia over the next few weeks, I'd say that's punishment enough… They'll torture themselves and I won't have to dirty my hands one little bit." She smiled evilly at him.

"Remind me never to piss you off," Oliver said with a small chuckle. He watched as Chloe downed the remaining coffee in her cup and grinned at her. "Done already?"

Chloe nodded as he grabbed the cup from her and placed it on the coffee table, "good," He leaned forward and kissed her firmly. Inching forward and pushing her until her back was flat against the seat cushions.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Making out with my girlfriend on the couch," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Making out with your girlfriend on the couch," she repeated, "I don't know about you but that sound kinda high school to me."

* * *

><p>AN Okay so that's it, hopefully everyone enjoyed the ending. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are awesome!


End file.
